


Lieumon Week: Spy

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amon has gone to ask his Lieutenant about something, but hears something interesting before he knocks on his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lieumon Week: Spy

His hand was actually raised to knock on the door before he heard the telltale sounds. He paused and leaned closer, assuming he must have been mistaken. But there was no doubt. As he pressed his ear to the crack there was a louder moan and he could hear the other man's ragged breathing through the door. Amon was transfixed. He couldn't force himself to move away as he listened, the seconds ticking slowly by as he stood there. He'd almost persuaded himself to leave when he heard his Lieutenant murmur, "Amon, Amon," like a prayer. He looked frantically for a crack between door and frame, a keyhole, somewhere that he could get a view of the scene he could only hear. There was no luck. The door was too well constructed, and he leaned his forehead against it, skin pressing against the cool porcelain of his mask.

He was hard, painfully hard. This was a public passage and somebody could walk by at any second, but he had to- he needed- Before he could reason himself out of it, his suddenly clumsy fingers were fumbling open his pants, and he bit his lip to stifle a groan as he thrust forward into his own hand. It didn't take him long. He couldn't see his Lieutenant, but what he could hear was unbearably erotic. His hands shook, but he came quietly with a soft sigh as he listened to the little cries from behind the door. He turned to lean his back against the door, absently cleaning his fingers with a small cloth he tucked away into a pocket and readjusting his pants. The other man came with a strangled cry of, "Amon!" and he smiled to himself as he listened.

He waited for a few moments, then slipped away silently down the hall. He returned with slow, loud footsteps and knocked on the door. He heard a quiet scuffle of noise, then the other man was opening it and inviting him in. It really was good that he wore the mask, because he couldn't help grinning. If you knew what you were looking for, it was impossible to miss the mussed hair, the flushed cheeks, the way his chest still heaved with each breath. He kept his voice level as they talked, but he couldn't resist a small comment before he left. "Lieutenant, you seem to have spilled something on your pants. Right there-" He had the satisfaction of seeing the other man blush furiously as he turned and left the room.


End file.
